Princess Willow
Princess Wilhelmina "Willow" is the estranged younger sister of Queen Arianna and Princess Rapunzel's aunt in Tangled: The Series. She makes a notable appearance in "The Way of the Willow" for her elder sister's birthday, having missed the last six. Background Physical Appearance Willow looks a lot like her sister Arianna, but has a more colorful, chaotic, and non-royal look to her appearance to coincide with her much more adventurous and suppressible spirit. She has long messy brown hair tied in pigtails with different colored hairbands. She has one pigtail behind her left shoulder and the other in front of her right. She has dark green eyes like her sister, and wears aqua color eye shadow. She wears a puffy sleeve yellow top with an orange corset, and knee length pants. She wears numerous bracelets on both her arms and on her right ankle. Around her neck are two necklaces, one with four blue dangling pearls and an emerald gem in the middle. She travels barefooted--much like her adventurous niece--,and carries a blue handbag. Personality Like Rapunzel, Willow likes to walk around barefooted, and they are into painting and adventure. Willow is a very fun and silly person who is really outgoing. However, she tends to get on her sister's nerves as she can also be inconsiderate and a little obnoxious (such as telling her elder sister's subjects embarrassing memories of their youth). However, she means well and never hurts her sister intentionally, and the episode ends with the two women starting to repair their sisterly relationship. Appearances Season One * The Way of the Willow (first appearance) Season Three * Cassandra's Revenge (on mural) History As previously mentioned, Willow plays a notable role in the Season 1 episode, Way of the Willow. It is revealed during this episode that Willow has missed Arianna's birthday 6 times previously. Evidently, Willow's unannounced visit cuts into Arianna and Rapunzel's planned date to watch the meteor shower. This visible annoys the queen because she thought of this date as a nice opportunity to finally have some long-awaited quality time with Rapunzel. Willow, nonetheless, is oblivious and nearly ruins Arianna's birthday experience with her daughter. Her present to Arianna is an Uumlaut which is a small rodent-like creature. Arianna does not take well for the gift and eventually breaks down when the Uumlaut keeps shaking its annoying rattle. This makes the creature go berserk and start multiplying exponentially. To stop it from destroying the kingdom, Arianna and Willow create a makeshift flying glider to stop the Uumlaut. The craft fits two people; Willow flies, noting Arianna's dubious flight record, while Arianna carries the rattle to attract the Uumlaut. Their plan works and the Castle is safe from harm. Upon departing, Willow and Arianna make up. In classic Willow style, Willow leaves the Uumlaut with Arianna and Rapunzel after "promising" to take care of it. Trivia *Willow is the first biological aunt to a Disney princess in the franchise. *Her full name is "Wilhelmina", 'from which the short nickname '"Will" comes from as well as "Wilma" *Unlike her elder sister, Princess Rapunzel takes after her more. *In a flashback of "Beginnings" it is shown that she and her elder sister had won the Contest of the Crowns together in their teens References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroines